yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
ZEXAL (power)
"ZEXAL is a legendary power that once was able to save my world" — Astral to Yuma in episode 24. ZEXAL (ゼアル Zearu) is a miraculous power that Yuma Tsukumo and Astral use in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. According to The Door, It has power to turn darkness into light and light to darkness. It combines both Yuma and Astral in ZEXAL Morph as one being having a corrupted and darker version of itself known as "Dark ZEXAL", which only appears when a denizen of the Astral World uses ZEXAL while enveloped in darkness. While being used, the user is able to perform Shining Draw to create "ZW -" monsters that have the exact necessary effect to deal with situations the power was called for. The power can only be used in a pseudo-space condition that mimics alternate dimensions, such as inside the Emperor's Key or Sphere Field. Abilities ZEXAL Morph ZEXAL Morph (Xyz Change ZEXAL in the Japanese version, エクシーズ・チェンジ・ゼアル Ekushīzu Chenji Zearu) combines Yuma and Astral, with them referring to it as "overlaying" with one-another as in an Xyz Summon. During this time, Yuma and Astral are cloaked by aura: Yuma with red mist and Astral with blue mist. prepare to ZEXAL Morph.]] The two come together overlay themselves same way as monsters are overlaid during an Xyz Summon combining their souls together. When the combination is completed, Yuma appearance completely changes, with red armor, a gold aura, golden hair and one golden and one red eye. In this form, Astral and Yuma share Yuma's transformed body. Shining Draw ZEXAL allows Yuma and Astral to perform the Shining Draw (シャイニング・ドロー Shainingu Dorō) to create "ZW -" monsters that can be equipped to "Number C39: Utopia Ray". The cards are created with the effects needed to counter whatever the opponent has out. "Unicorn Spear" negated the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" during the Battle Phase, allowing "Utopia Ray" to fight it during Yuma and Astral's Duel with Kite. During Yuma's Duel with Trey, "Phoenix Bow" presented a way to deal damage to Trey which was nearly impossible due to the effects of "Chronomaly Atlandis". "Lightning Blade", "Tornado Bringer" and "Leo Arms" were created to help Yuma counter Vetrix's "Number 69: Heraldry God - Coat of Arms". "Eagle Claw" negated and destroyed the effects of "Battle Rush" to protect Yuma's Life Points from inflicting Alit's battle damage onto him. The cards can be used outside of Duels, as Yuma used "Lightning Blade" to anchor himself and Vetrix to the walls of the Sphere Field in order to avoid being absorbed into the core. The Shining Draw can also be used with card effects that draw cards, with Yuma creating a "ZW -" monster and ""ZW -" support card in his Duel with Vetrix. History When the Emperor's Key was neutralized after what was happening outside with Shark and Orbital 7 battling for it, inside the Key, Astral was circled by "Numbers" hears a voice saying that the promised time has come to obtain ZEXAL, a power which can turn all the darkness into light. While searching for Astral, Yuma's Deck case started to glow and he was brought to The Door. It tells Yuma about "ZEXAL", and Yuma is returned. While Astral was Dueling Kite and was fading, whispering Yuma's name, Yuma entered the computer chamber, and Astral shed a tear. The Emperor's Key reacted, and bursts with light, breaking the glass that surrounded it. .]]The Key moved to Yuma, and sent him back to The Door. The Door opened, and Yuma telepathically talked to Astral, asking for his condition, and Astral tells him it is not going well. Yuma talked to him about ZEXAL, Yuma then runs through the door, of the edge of a dark cliff, and becomes cloaked in the red light that also appears during an Xyz Summon. Using its power, Yuma performed a Shining Draw, creating "ZW - Unicorn Spear" which negated the effects of Galaxy Eyes allowing Yuma to destroy it. This forces Kite to activate a face-down card that ends the Duel in a Draw and flee allowing Yuma and Astral to retrieve the Emperor's Key. The power was later used in Yuma's Duel against Trey in the gateway to Barian World. After combining with Astral, Yuma drew "ZW - Phoenix Bow" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray" to destroy "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", allowing Yuma to defeat Trey which prompted him to leave "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" and "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" for them, as well as the final Heart Piece needed to compete in the World Duel Carnival semi-finals. " to save himself and Vetrix.]] The power was again called upon during Yuma's Duel against Vetrix. After combining, Yuma drew "ZW - Lightning Blade" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray", preparing to retaliate against "Heraldry God". He later acquired "ZW - Tornado Bringer" and combined it with "ZW - Lightning Blade" to create the first "ZW -" Xyz Monster "ZW - Leo Arms" to negate the effects of "Heraldry God" and destroy it, allowing Yuma and Astral to win the Duel and giving Yuma the title of Duel Champion. .]] During the final Duel against Vector and Dr. Faker, the power was utilized again. Yuma drew "ZW - Ultimate Shield" and activated its first effect to return "Utopia Ray", "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" back to the field. He equips "Ultimate Shield" to "Utopia Ray" and strengthens its DEF with "Xyz Unity" to transfer all 3 Xyz Monsters' DEF to the ATK of "Utopia Ray" and sending it to attack "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". Triggering the other effect of "Ultimate Shield" negates the effect of "Heart-eartH" that would inflict effect damage, letting "Utopia Ray" destroy it and win the Duel. This liberates Dr. Faker from Vector's possession and temporarily ends the threat to the Astral World. against Alit.]] Yuma and Astral used this power once again during their Duel against Alit, as a dedication to the Barians' honor and fighting spirit. Yuma drew "ZW - Eagle Claw" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray" giving it 2000 extra ATK points and attacked "Number C105: Burning Knuckler - Caestus the Comet", but was forced to activate "Eagle Claw's" second effect of negating and destroying a Trap Card in order to prevent Alit from inflicting effect damage on him using "Battle Rush". Alit then activated his face-down "Corkscrew Cross", allowing him to negate the effect of "Eagle Claw", and then inflict 500 damage to Yuma. Yuma retaliated by activating his Set "Last Chance", which could only be activated when Alit activated his Counter Trap Card; Yuma was able to choose one Trap Card from Alit's Graveyard and activate it as his own Counter Trap card. He selects Alit's "Counter's High", which was activated when Alit activated a Counter Trap Card during the battle. This allowed him to negate its activation and destroy it and all Battle Damage was doubled during this Battle Phase. "Utopia Ray" attacked and destroys "Caestus the Comet" winning Yuma the Duel. Dark ZEXAL Yuma and Astral later used ZEXAL again during their Duel against Vector. During that Duel, Vector was able to manipulate the darkness inside Astral and stop the process. With Astral not fully trusting Yuma anymore, ZEXAL was stopped and Vector reminded them that "Utopia Ray V" is of Barian origin. The darkness spread through Astral and he forcefully initiated ZEXAL again, sending the both of them into a black hole, which resulted in Dark ZEXAL. This gave Yuma a darker appearance: dark brown skin, blue eyes, black hair, dark red armor and a purple aura surrounded by darkness. References Category:Abilities